


Handcuffs

by Mustard_Fairy



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Teasing, Zim's being a little slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard_Fairy/pseuds/Mustard_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger wakes up to find himself handcuffed to the bed. oneshot<br/>teasing, edging, light desperation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Ginger Fish had to be the most unlucky, accident prone guy in the whole world. A least, in his own mind he was. "Come on guys! This isn't fucking funny!" He yelled. You see, his band mates enjoy pulling pranks on each other, and by "each other" they mean mostly Ginger. He's been subjected to some of the shittiest jokes, and sometimes downright juvenile pranks. This one was no exception. The guys thought it would be hilarious to handcuff Ginger to his bed while he was asleep. Boy, was he surprised when he woke up.

He kept trying to somehow wriggle his wrist out from the cold metal but it was no use. "How the fuck am I supposed to use the bathroom?" he yelled. He woke up with a full bladder and now he was getting desperate. "Come on...please?" the drummer sighed, looking down at himself, clad in only the boxers he now feared would become his new toilet. It was no use. Ginger was essentially begging to no one. The house was empty and everyone else had went about their business, without a care. At least, that's what he thought.

Peeking in at the scene from behind the door was none other than Zim Zum. He smiled at the delightfully embarrassing situation Ginger was in. Zim was a bit of a flirt. Hell, some people called him a downright whore. And he just loved to do it on purpose, either to piss another person off, or just for the hell of it. He was a bit bored, so he thought it might be fun to tease the drummer a bit, and maybe leave him craving for more. His devilish smirk grew wider as he carelessly pushed open the wooden door.

Ginger's heart leaped into his throat when he heard the low creak of the door. There stood Zim, wearing absolutely nothing but his sexy stockings and the skimpiest pair of leather short-shorts he owned, unbuttoned. Ginger was straight, but Zim was the smallest member of the band and he had such a girlish figure. The drummer just laid there, dumbfounded, biting his lip and mentally trying to contain his dirty, homosexual thoughts. "Hey Ging," Zim greeted in his soft, sexy voice. He stood there in the doorway, casually licking on a cherry lollipop, "Watchya doin'?"

The drummer didn't know what to say, "Gee, Zim, what does it look like? I'm in a bit of a predicament, here, if you haven't noticed," sarcasm was apparent in his voice. Zim giggled a bit, enough to slightly creep Ginger out. "Listen, help me out, here," he said, "Go downstairs and ask Manson for the key." He was totally oblivious to the fact that everyone else had left while he was still asleep. "He left, Ging, everyone did," said the smaller man, calmly. Ginger aggressively sighed, "Christ, that's great," he said, "Why didn't you?"

"They all went to get food and, you know...vegetarianism," Zim smiled, "besides, I didn't feel like going anyway." Ginger scratched his head with his free hand, "Fuck, you wouldn't happen to know where the key is, would you?" Zim smiled a little, looking down and biting his lip, "No, sorry," he lied. "For fuck's sake," cried the bound man. "Listen, man, do me a huge favor and find me a cup or something to piss in. I'm about to burst, over here," begged Ginger. Zim giggled again, making the drummer shiver. Was he getting his rocks off at this?

"Sure," he said. He left the room for a moment, shaking his hips as he walked away. Ginger couldn't help but lock eyes with his hardly covered ass in those daisy dukes. "Fuck," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head, as if to get rid of the dirty thoughts. Zim shortly came back with a vase, "This good?" he asked with a smile, holding up the glass form. At this point, Ginger would have settled for anything other than his bed. "That's fine, now hurry up and bring it here!" He held out his free hand. Zim handed it over and watched as Ginger pulled his flaccid cock from his boxers.

In mere seconds, Ginger threw his head back and sighed in relief as hot piss streamed from his body, pooling around the whole bottom of the vase. Zim just stood there watching, twirling the lollipop around his lips, his green eyes dark with intent. Soon, Ginger finished, leaving the vase a fourth of the way filled with warm, yellow liquid. "Thanks, Zim," he sighed again, shaking a few drops from his cock. Zim took the vase, feeling the warm glass beneath his hands, before setting it off to the side. "How did that feel?" he asked, his voice now lower and sexier.

Ginger blinked at the question, hesitant to reply "...Nice? I guess?" He chuckled nervously. Zim made an audible sucking sound with his lollipop, biting his lip and just watching the drummer laying there on the queen-sized bed. He was eyeing Ginger's muscles, as he flexed, trying to break free from the unbearable cuffs. Ginger was cuffed down and vulnerable to Zim, and that made the guitarist really, really turned on. "I wish I could help you..." Zim stepped forward a bit, "relax a bit."

At this point, Ginger was definitely getting creeped out. He swallowed hard, "W-Well man, you can just kinda...keep me company, if...if you want?" He watched as Zim slowly walked over. The drummer leaned back a bit, as if Zim was contagious, or something. Well, as a matter of fact, he was contagious. The way Zim was walking over, the way his hips moved, the way his baby-soft pale skin looked, the way he rolled his tongue over his lollipop so sensually, it was like he was just dripping with sexuality that was suddenly so appealing to Ginger. It was doing everything but relaxing him.

The small guitarist came over to the bed and placed his hand on Ginger's stomach, very gently running his fingers across his skin, making the drummer tense up for a moment. His cock immediately twitched under his blue boxers. Ginger drew a shaky breath out, "Zim..." he was about to warn him not to. Before he could even think of a proper sentence, Zim climbed up onto the bed, and upon him. The smaller man sat atop Ginger's laying form, straddling him with his hips gently. Ginger just couldn't get himself to say anything, he just laid there with his lips parted, as if he was about to let out a moan. His cock was getting harder, now.

"Mmm, cherry," moaned Zim, rolling his tongue around the hard candy, "Want some?" He held the lollipop just centimeters away from Ginger's parted lips, the candy sticky and coated with the other man's saliva. Ginger just blinked, and looked at the treat. After a moment, he leaned his head forward to give it a lick, Zim pulled it away with a naughty giggle. Zim decided it would be more fun to tease the drummer mercilessly.

After giving another hard suck, the guitarist pulled the lolly from his mouth and gently rubbed the sticky candy around one of Ginger's nipples. This slightly irritated the older man. "Hey!" he said, "stop that!" He was trying to shake away his sexual thoughts for Zim again, but to no avail. Zimmy just giggled again, and leaned down, putting his soft lips around the drummer's nipple and sucking the remnants of candy from his skin. Ginger could not help but let out an audible moan. The way Zim was leaning forward, it was causing him to rub up against his now fully hard cock.

Once he finished, he pulled his lips away from the bigger man's sensitive flesh, now slightly reddened, a small string of saliva coming from his pretty, plump lips. Zim smiled mischievously before brushing up to Ginger's ear. "If you don't like it...hit me," he whispered. Ginger's eyes widened, "What?" He looked over at his free hand, then back at Zim. He just stared at the guitarist like an idiot, his cock throbbing against himself.

Zim just smiled before leaning back again, making Ginger's cock spring back up like a door stopper. The smaller man put the lolly back into his mouth and ran both of his big hands into his beautiful ebony bob of hair. "How badly you wanna be uncuffed, Ging?" teased Zimmy. Ginger just stared up at him, mesmerized by his beauty, "What?" Zim giggled again, "is that all you can say?" He gently poked Ginger's tall erection, causing him to moan out of reflex.

"Maybe I was lying earlier," said Zim in his sexy voice, "maybe I know exactly where the key is, and maybe I just want to watch you squirm." His voice was almost like a whisper, as he continued teasing Ginger's loosely-covered cock with his gentle touch. Ginger breathed out, nearly moaning again, "Zim...please," he begged. Zim continues slowly straddling Ginger's hips. "You know you want me bouncing up and down on your dick, Ging," he teased, "you know you wanna be so deep in my ass, fucking me nice and hard." Oh God, Ginger did, he really did, and he couldn't believe it.

"Stop," moaned the drummer. Zim had put his hand straight into his boxers and was now jerking his shaft at a steady pace. "You know you waanntt tooo," he chimed in a sing-song voice. Ginger bucked himself up a bit for more contact. "Tell me you wanna fuck me," demanded Zim. Ginger gasped as Zim squeezed around the head of his penis gently, his boxers were already getting dampened with precum. "I....I want," Ginger turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, "..to fuck you, Zim." "Mmm, I want to hear you beg like you begged to take a piss," said the guitarist.

"I want to fuck you real hard, Zim," repeated the older man, "Please? Please let me fuck you?" He didn't even realize that he was falling right into his trap. Zim grinned evilly, "Well, since you asked so nicely," he pulled something shiny and silver from his pocket. It was the key that Ginger so desperately needed.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening, followed by the rest of their band mates returning him, chit-chatting about useless topics flooded both of their ears. "Hey Zim! Ginger! You guys awake?" Manson called. Zim leaped up from Ginger's laying form, causing the drummer to groan at the loss of contact. Zim went over to the headboard of the bed and unlocked the cuffs skillfully. Ginger was still too in shock about everything to properly respond, he just lay there staring at Zim guiltily, his breathing still erratic.

Just as the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs were heard, Zim smiled and bit down on the cherry lolly with an audible crack. Ginger silently cringed. "Hope you had fun, Ging, cause I sure did," he grinned wickedly and giggled again before leaving the room. The drummer watched his hips shake again, mentally screaming.

Ginger sighed and stared up at the ceiling, he was so close to cumming. The footsteps were heard coming closer to his room and he knew he was about to be found, no longer bound to the bed, but with his dick risen high. The embarrassing thought made his cheeks tint a soft pink as he closed his eyes loosely and let out a defeated sigh.

"God damn it."


End file.
